


Hors de Danger

by MimBeech



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, L'Affaire Tournesol, M/M, The Calculus Affair, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimBeech/pseuds/MimBeech
Summary: After the bomb attack by Bordurian spies during 'The Calculus Affair', Tintin and Haddock find themselves in a Swiss hospital. Cuddling and fluff.





	Hors de Danger

It was dark when Tintin regained consciousness. His eyes were blurry, but he could detect a small amount of light coming from a window. Or a door perhaps. His eyes adjusted slowly. He could feel a throbbing pain in the back of his skull, and his right shoulder blade felt bruised when he shifted awkwardly to a more upright position. 

_How did I get here?_ he wondered. 

He frowned in the darkness as past events came back to him, slowly and out of order. 

_Proffeseur Topolino. The Bordurian agents, their odd cigarettes. The bomb. HADDOCK._

Tintin breathed sharply as he suddenly remembered the explosion. Looking wildly around him, he spotted a reassuringly solid form in the hospital bed beside his. His heart calmed somewhat at the sight of ruffled black hair and broad shoulders. 

His bruises ached sharply as he moved, but Tintin knew he had to stand, he had to be at Haddock’s side. Muscles protesting, he sat up slowly and slid off his hospital bunk. The tiled floor was cold on the soles of his feet, and he remained still for a moment, allowing his back some time to adjust to it’s new and uncomfortable position. Taking a few measured breaths, he felt a draft as the wind outside rattled the panes of the window behind him. He could feel yet more bruising, deep in the muscle of his right leg. 

Tintin peeled the first layer of blankets off his bed, and wrapped them around his shoulders. He felt slightly foolish, but the night air was too chilly to ignore. He shuffled stiffly over to his friend’s bed and was surprised at his own reaction – the sheer relief at seeing Haddock’s face, his regular breathing, even the small frown the older man wore. 

_I’ll never get used to how I feel when I see you, mon Capitaine,_ he mused.

Haddock’s lay on his back, arms at his sides, face slightly illuminated by the thin moonlight streaking though the window. As Tintin watched, he made a small noise at the back of his throat and turned his head slightly. His eyes moved rapidly under closed lids. Another small noise, a murmur, or perhaps a grunt. Tintin was relieved, _if he’s dreaming, then he can’t be badly concussed_. He moved to soothe him, taking Haddock’s hand in his, and bending slightly to whisper.

“C’est rien qu’un cauchemar, mon cher. Nous sommes hors de danger.”

As if in response to Tintin’s quiet voice, Haddock’s eyes fluttered open. He looked blearily up at Tintin, and smiled in recognition.

“You’re safe.” He croaked, barely more than a whisper. 

“As are you.” Tintin squeezed Haddock’s hand, and smiled softly.

“Where are we?”

“A hospital I suppose, I don’t know where. We can find out in the morning. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been keel-hauled.”

Tintin huffed in response, eyes crinkling with slight humour. “I’m just pleased you’re…” He paused, _Conscious? Not grievously wounded? Alive? Maybe it’s best not to think of these things._ “I’m pleased you’re here.” He concluded, lamely.

Haddock seemed to understand his sentiment. “As am I, my lad.”

Tintin ran his thumb over Haddock’s knuckles, closing his eyes as if to better memorise the feeling of the dry, calloused skin beneath his fingers.

He opened his eyes once more, and spoke quietly. “Move over.”

Haddock’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I said, move over.”

Haddock glanced furtively at the door to their shared room, as if in fear of being caught.

“It’s the middle of the night, Archibald. No one will see us.”

Haddock looked once more at the door, mouth twisting in consideration, and grunted his assent. Groaning, he laboriously shifted to the far side of his cot. It was narrow, and he vaguely doubted it would support both their weights.

Nonetheless, Tintin pushed over Haddock’s blankets and climbed carefully in beside the old captain. He settled in, curled up slightly, his head pushed under Haddock’s chin, his breath ghosting over Haddock’s breast.

Haddock shifted to entwine their bodies, resting an arm over Tintin’s shoulders.

“Ah, not there!” Tintin hissed, quickly reaching up to move Haddock’s arm from his bruised shoulder to his waist.

In response to Haddock’s murmur of concern, he explained, “I think I fell on my right side in the explosion, I’ll be bruised for days.”

Haddock didn’t respond, opting instead to press a soft, slow kiss to Tintin’s forehead, and pulling the reporter’s small form closer.

***

A young nurse found them the next morning, she tapped Tintin politely, causing him to wake with a start. He blushed in the face of her knowing smile.

“I think you should move back to your own bed now it’s morning.” She whispered, with a conspirational wink.

Tintin blushed even more deeply, and nodded, “Thank you.”

As he sat up, Haddock muttered sleepily and turned his face into his pillow, apparently refusing to wake. The nurse bustled out the room, and Tintin shuffled stiffly to the window. Brittle morning sunlight was streaming through the branches of a large dogwood tree. Despite his injuries, he felt refreshed, once more ready to doggedly chase down this latest mystery of spies and science.

Turning from the window, Tintin watched his good friend – _my love_ – sleep on. Haddock would need all the rest he could get this morning: judging by the itching of his palms, Tintin knew they’d be out of the hospital by this afternoon. _A good story never waits._

**Author's Note:**

> • Absolutely saccharine, I know ~  
> • I wrote this far too quickly, let me know if you spot a typo!


End file.
